Time lapse photography involves the playback of video or a sequence of images at a speed different than the rate at which the video or sequence of images was captured. Time lapse photography may involve a series of pictures taken one per day to illustrate a construction of a building or the aging of a person. Time lapse photography may involve a series of pictures taken one per minute to illustrate a sunrise or a sunset. These examples may require a user to press a capture button every minute or every day. Some cameras include a time lapse control setting but require the user to select the capture frame rate. The user must manually calculate the capture frame rate ahead of time, taking into account how often the subject matter changes, and the desired duration of the resulting video.